


auf wiedersehen

by troublesome_tome



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Klug is very prominent but never once appears, So I didn't tag him as a character, Suicide, You know why he never shows up, the suicide scene isn't described but it's very clear that that's what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublesome_tome/pseuds/troublesome_tome
Summary: Klug has been out for a while now. Strange is getting concerned.





	auf wiedersehen

**Author's Note:**

> if you're having deja vu, this is a rewritten version of something i was unhappy with  
> i'll also be rewriting left in ruins soon, so reread the original while you can lol
> 
> klug speaks german because it's MY fanfic and I get to choose the headcanon

It was a simple fact that humans were more fragile than demons. Humans could get hurt, humans would die no matter how healthy they were. Strange knew this, he knew it by heart.  
Demons were eternal! They could only be defeated by being sealed away and hidden, but even that didn't always work. They could always come back if they found their soul once more. Killing a demon just sent their spirit back to the underworld, ready to be born anew.  
Humans, however, were beyond fragile in comparison. A human could live their healthiest life and still die when one of their organs decided to fail. A human's own brain could run them into the ground. Killing a human meant ending their time on earth forever.  
It was impossible for a demon to seal themselves, but entirely possible for a human to take their own life.

Strange was confined to the book, of course; he sat alone on Klug's desk, facing the door in the hopes that his friend would return.  
Klug had been rather quiet recently; he'd started leaving for long stretches without the Record, leaving Strange alone. But he always came back in the morning, a little bit tired or grumpy, but the same cocky kid he'd always been. It was just off-putting to be left alone by someone who you were attached to.  
Attached to... Strange didn't admit it, but he did love Klug. Like a son, almost. Klug was very young, especially for the standards of a demon; counting his time sealed, Strange was nearly a hundred times his age.   
Life got lonely when you were trapped. Klug was the only person who'd talked to him in centuries. If Klug were to go missing, he'd have no one to talk to... again.  
The very thought of losing his friend sent shivers through his spirit. He retreated back into the book, hoping that the stuffy silence of it all would block out his miserable thoughts.

The room was still silent when he awoke.  
It was still and dull, and the pale sunlight entering from the window brought nothing but visual clutter.  
Klug hadn't returned, or so it seemed; Strange wasn't woken up, and the Record was still sitting in its place on Klug's desk.  
It was beginning to worry Strange. He usually returned in the mornings, at least to pick up his things for school. And he'd seemed rather chipper before his last leave, too! Strange thought he was starting to feel better...  
Did he forget? There was no way he'd ever forget the Record, right?  
There was no way he'd ever abandon his friend... right?

Before Klug had left, he'd been distant. Staying up and then disappearing in the wee hours of the morning, not talking to anyone unless spoken to, and mostly staying away from others. Yet, out of nowhere, he started acting much happier and calmer, as if he'd found peace with whatever was bothering him.  
Absentmindedly, Strange looked around the desk. Nothing was new; papers, a few candy wrappers - Klug was terrible at remembering to toss garbage out -, a few sharp things no one felt comfortable mentioning, and a note.  
A note? There wasn't a note of any kind before he'd gone to sleep. Klug had returned and left again! He'd left without even greeting Strange! How rude.  
A note. One sheet of paper. There was writing on it; from where he was, Strange couldn't make out the words, but could see it was in Klug's writing. Neat, fancy, but it looked a bit shaky from a distance.  
It was just a note. It probably wasn't anything Strange should read. There was definitely no connection between his growing aloofness and this letter, none at all. Klug was fine. He'd come through that door sometime later today, or maybe Strange would go back to sleep and wake up and it'd be night and Klug would be asleep in bed.  
That sounded like a good idea. Back into the book he went, letting the deafening silence and blinding darkness crash over him once more.

Strange woke up.  
Klug wasn't in his bed, or anywhere in his room.

It wasn't right. None of this was right.  
There was no reason for Strange to pick up the letter, and yet he did.  
He saw no point in denying the truth of the matter any longer.

Reaching out, he grabbed the letter by the corners and dragged it back to him. The handwriting really was a mess; it was as if the author had been shaking while holding his pen.  
Strange took in a deep breath, and read the opening of the note.  
 _"To whoever reads this,"_  
 _"I'm sure this is not what you'd expect from someone like me. However, I've come to a realization: there's no point."_  
 _"Whatever purpose I've tried to give myself is pointless."_  
His eyes stung. It couldn't be true. Did Klug truly believe this? He began to skip lines, unable to focus on one at a time.  
 _"I should apologize to everyone. I know I've been a nuisance."_  
 _"But this is my final goodbye."_  
It cut into unreadable language by the end; Strange recognized it, but was unable to make out the meaning. Aside from one simple phrase.  
 _"Auf wiedersehen."_

Strange tossed the letter aside, watching the crumpled paper come to a rest right beside him. He so desperately wished to scream, to howl out his sorrows like a dying beast, but to who? No one would hear.  
His only friend, the one who stayed with him despite his evil tendencies, the only person who could begin to understand him was dead.  
Strange cried, and he called out for Klug, but knew that it was in vain. He'd never come home.  
He shut himself back into the Record, surrounding himself in silence again; but this time, he'd wait until someone else woke him up. Someone he wouldn't grow attached to. Someone he'd hate.  
But he'd thought he hated Klug, and thought he'd never care for him.  
Perhaps it was a better choice to not befriend those he could lose so easily.


End file.
